Caught In The Storm
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: It's far from the first scandal... but can the friendships and relationships survive its aftermath?
1. Powder Keg

"The question you asked is how you doin'... the question you need to be asking that little baby is "Who's your daddy?"." Enzo said, Mike and Maryse turning infuriated… and then startled by Enzo being dragged out by his ankles and slapped twice by a hooded figure, causing a disqualification.

The flash of emerald nail polish caught their attention and he reached out and Mike tightly gripped the small hand before the third slap could happen, Mike and Maryse trying to calm a furious Amanda.

"Respire, petite dame." Maryse said softly, seeing that Amanda's face was red with outrage at what Enzo had said… and Amanda stepped back and flicked Enzo in the middle of his head.

"You're a butthead, you know that?! They're getting a chance that me and Finn might not be able to and you went and ruined a first time parents moment, I hope you're happy with yourself!" Amanda shouted.

"Why don't you shout it out… so they can hear you in San Francisco… Mandy, your womb... doesn't… work…" Enzo responded, trailing off as his composure returned and he realised what he was about to say. But that wasn't before enough had already been said.

Amanda tackled Enzo and slammed her fists into his head repeatedly until she was pulled off, Finn holding her tightly as Maryse turned and her hand smacked Enzo's face in an ear ringing slap before she turned to the distraught diva and crouched down, rubbing Amanda's arms.

"Shh… it's okay. It'll happen one day, you know that it will." Maryse whispered as Mike and Finn helped Amanda up and took her backstage.

Once on a production crate, Amanda looked at them.

"There was a scare back in March… but before I had found out it was a false alarm, I felt this rush of joy… I can't believe he did that to you two." Amanda admitted, Maryse sitting to Amanda's left and brushing her tears away.

"There's no real harm done… and I suppose that scare back in March giving you that feeling was what started you actually thinking about it, because I know you have. You wouldn't have mentioned your problems otherwise." Maryse replied.

"Yeah… between you and me, it felt good to smack him after he let everything go to his head lately." Amanda responded, the two chuckling.

Maryse and Mike headed to their locker room, Finn getting Amanda to look at him.

"You think Dianne's gonna be pissed at us?" Amanda asked as her right hand entwined with his left.

"I don't think so… he may be a close friend of hers but everyone can see where the line gets drawn." Finn replied, his thumb lightly brushing the back of her hand.

The two stood up and headed to their locker room, unaware that Enzo limped through the curtain.

"That little hellcat." Enzo muttered before being grabbed by the neck of his shirt and seeing a furious John. "You see what your little sister did?!"

"Yeah I do, after what you said to her and Maryse! I support her if anything!" John responded angrily.

"She tried to kill me!" Enzo yelled.

"You went and threw it back in her face that she might never be a mom! I don't care if it was in the heat of the argument or intentional, you still said it and it broke her heart!" John shouted, getting one punch in before feeling a hand touch his arm, not to protect Enzo but to get John to go find Amanda.

"Go." Dianne said, John leaving and Dianne turning to Enzo. "You really are a fucking idiot! Cheating on Liv and then this?!" She growled.

"Cheating on her… I didn't mean to do what we did, Dianne. You and I, we just sorta…" Enzo responded.

"Clicked… happened." Dianne finished, Enzo nodding. "And I know you feel more… but that's not what this is about right now. You need to give Mandy some time, then seriously apologise to her."

"I will try to… but what about-" Enzo started to respond.

"Us? That's a different matter…" Dianne responded, before stepping closer to him. "I never said that you weren't a very nice man… because I really think that you are. However what I do say is that I'm not about to become someone's knowingly two-timed chick. So you need to really think about who you're happy with… and explain it to the other who you didn't choose." Enzo tried to speak again, Dianne raising her hand in a pointing finger. "Think about it. Take a couple days and do it."

Enzo nodded and limped to the trainer's room… at the same time, Dianne headed back towards Kurt's office.

Also unable to stop his mind, John walked to Finn and Amanda's locker room and knocked on the door. He cautiously opened it, seeing Amanda in Finn's arms. The two were on the couch with Amanda's back to the door, her dyed hair disheveled as John walked over and rested his right hand on Amanda's back… Amanda turned her head to him, John seeing her reddened eyes before reaching over and kissing Amanda on the top of her head.

"I know it will take time… but we'll all be able to move on from this soon… but it still doesn't let him off or make it any less messed up." John said quietly.

"I honestly hope he loses at No Mercy, maybe that'll knock some sense into him." Amanda responded, her voice raspy from crying as she sat up and her and John hugged before he left.

Amanda stretched back out and Finn wrapped his arms around her as she nestled her head into his shoulder.

"When it does happen and if it's a boy… I want to name him after little Daniel as well as after Chris." Amanda said quietly, her and Finn kissing.

"What if we have a girl? Or twins, love?" Finn asked.

"For the girl… Briana Elizabeth…" Amanda answered.

"Putting the two together for the boy… Daniel Christopher perhaps?" Finn replied.

"Chris's given name was Christopher… wouldn't feel right not honoring who he and his family were to me. But as for now… I just want to stay like this because you make me feel safe and loved." Amanda said.

"Of course… I only work the best for you." Finn responded, before pulling her closer to him and placing his lips in contact with hers again.

Moments like these were a rarity at work…


	2. The Shelter I Miss

The hotel was quiet as they stayed in the bed after getting ready for sleep, Amanda switching the Tv off the news station.

"I really hope Paul got out before the hurricane struck." Amanda said quietly, both having been concerned for their injured friend.

"You and me both… I'm sure he's alright. He'll be keeping safe somewhere." Finn replied.

"I know… and I think he said that the hip injury happened in April when the ring caved in… they should've reinforced it that night." Amanda responded before she looked up at him and gently connected their lips to each other's.

Down in the hotel bar, Enzo was downing shots and talking drunkenly to Cedric Alexander.

"I still can't believe that the pint sized, bluish black haired devil hit me so hard." Enzo slurred, Cedric getting him to lower the glass of whiskey.

"Pal, ease up on the liquor. You think more clearly when you're sober." Cedric said.

"I've just… got more than just the incident to think about at once is all. There's personal problems at the same time…" Enzo replied, letting go of the glass after placing it back down.

"Yeah, Liv kind of implied it on her Instagram account." Cedric responded, Enzo looking at him.

"She did?... putting it basically… I'm stuck between Liv, my partner of quite a while now… or this girl who's just… amazing. And she deserves way better than she's had in the past." Enzo replied, not naming Dianne as he wanted to keep her protected from angry others, at least for the time being while he was trying to make his decision.

"Well, you've got to fix it soon cause the Divas locker room is in an uproar and Mandy's name has already been assumed as your lady." Cedric said, Enzo spitting out the whiskey and his eyes widening in shock.

"Are you fucking serious?!" Enzo asked.

"Yeah… and you can probably guess who started that one off." Cedric answered.

"Damn, that Alexa is such a bitch." Enzo muttered before both saw Alexa nearby… and Enzo smirked and tossing another shot, Alexa shrieking in fright as it hit her _Sorry Not Sorry_ shirt. "Whoops, too much to drink tonight!" He howled as Cedric laughed uncontrollably, Alexa storming over to them.

"You think you're funny, do ya?! What about when I start spreading the word a bit, shall we see what happens when Finn knows that you and Amanda have been shagging behind his back?!" Alexa shouted.

"Except it ain't true… I see Mandy as a little sister and I pissed her off royally and I'm sorry I did so, deeply sorry. But she and Finn? Well let me lay it out for you. Marriage, kids, grandkids… need I go on? So go scurry your little biscuit butt back to your table, eh wannabe Harley Quinn?" Enzo responded.

Alexa stormed off, Cedric and Enzo looking at each other.

"How does Murphy put up with her?" Cedric asked quietly.

"I have no idea." Enzo whispered before heading up towards the elevator.

The next morning, Amanda and Finn opened their eyes and Amanda saw the faint remnants of a mark on Finn's neck in the early sunlight.

"We really were wound up last night…" Amanda whispered.

"But not now… and that's good. That's the reason to do it… to let the stress out and just… love each other." Finn responded quietly, turning his head to look at her.

"That's what works when things like these happen." Amanda said as she felt his fingers run through her hair and lightly rub the back of her scalp until the door clicked and opened… and Roman immediately closing it as he dropped the spare key to the couple's room.

"You okay, Roman?" Dianne asked after approaching him.

"I accidentally mixed up one of my room keys with theirs…" Roman explained, Dianne putting it together.

"Right… well I hope you backed out quickly. Their moment shouldn't be ruined." Dianne replied.

"I did… damn, it's been a crazy few days." Roman said before leaving the key by the door and heading off, Dianne walking back towards her room and seeing Enzo passed out in front of the door.

"Yeah… it has." Dianne said, pulling Enzo up to his feet and shaking him.

"Hey, pretty lady." Enzo mumbled with his eyes half open.

"Come on you, get yourself out of people's sight." Dianne replied, helping Enzo into the room and down into a chair by the room table.

"I… am so drunk… I could kiss a horse!" Enzo slurred.

"You are very drunk, but you're not going near any unfortunate farmyard animals." Dianne agreed, stopping Enzo as he tried to get up again… and as she was so close to him, he shifted up and kissed her, Dianne backing up. "You haven't decided and I can smell the damn booze in your _sweat_ , keep your lips off me!" She said, louder at the end before she sat on the bed.

"I decided on one thing, I threw whiskey at bitchy Bliss last night after she assumed it was Mandy!" Enzo exclaimed, Dianne laughing at the thought of Alexa's reaction after that.

"Okay, that I applaud you for…" Dianne responded… and only the stench of the drink kept her from a lapse of thought where she knew she would have moved over and kissed him on his cheek. She stood up again and headed over to the bathroom, opening the door. "Here… shower it off and sober up."

Enzo nodded and stood up, heading into the bathroom. When Dianne heard the shower going, she started to relax.

"I really hope he gets it together…" Dianne muttered.

At the SmackDown event for which Amanda had an appearance on, she called Paul Wight through FaceTime.

"So how are you, surgery go okay?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah. Still a bit out of it but I'm okay… you sound kind of rough though kid." Paul answered.

"Enzo and I got into a fight… I adore him to death but he drove me mad last night." Amanda admitted.

"We all have our moments… things will fix themselves soon, I'm sure." Paul replied, before both saw Dianne walking nearby, Amanda seeing her through the small image of her own camera feed in the corner. "She alright as well? Last I saw her, wasn't she having some sort of rash or irritated thing around her prosthetic?"

"Gotten rid of… go clear your mind." Dianne said, Amanda handing the tablet to her… but when she was a good distance from the locker room, she was grabbed and backhanded, seeing a furious Liv.

"What the hell was that about?!" Amanda responded angrily.

"Answer me straight… have you been fucking Enzo?!" Liv demanded.

"I damn well haven't! I did some damn stupid things in my younger years but now, not only would I never knowingly make someone cheat on their partner, but I'd also never even consider cheating on mine!" Amanda answered loudly, Liv letting her go and growling angrily.

"Obviously someone has… and Alexa said it was you, but on second thoughts what is her word ever worth anyway?" Liv said after a few seconds.

"It ain't worth a damn." Amanda replied, backing up a bit when Liv tried to touch her. "Just give me some time." She said, Liv walking away.

She was gonna kill Alexa one day…


	3. Fiery Ones

_**Three weeks earlier…**_

 _Time off normally drove her crazy, even though they needed it… but with Finn by her side, Amanda was calmer._

 _Watching Fifty Shades Of Grey in their cabin after getting out of their clothes, Amanda found it hard to choose which scene she liked best… but Finn let a sly smirk slip through when he saw her face go scarlet red and her body fidget at the scene of Christian tying Ana to the bed at her apartment, Finn reaching over and rubbing the back of Amanda's neck._

 _Amanda's hazel eyes closed in contentment and Finn turned her onto her back before pushing her tank top up and placing gentle kisses to her toned midriff, turning into light bites_ _as he went lower and slowly pulled Amanda's red hiphugger satin panties off of her._

 _Soft moans escaped Amanda's mouth as Finn moved up higher to her neck and pulled on her hair with his left hand, his right reaching up under her tank top and resting right onto her sternum, rubbing it slightly as it was still bruised from a misplaced kick by Seth._

 _"Does he know you borrowed it?" Amanda whispered as the black and red blindfold was on her eyes and_ _Finn's hands were on her red satin push up bra and pulling it off, tying her wrists together with Hunter's tie and tying it to the headboard before brushing his fingers along her waistline… but_ _they weren't bare_.

 _Amanda knew the paint when she felt it… a slightly cracked heart was drawn onto her bare waist and claw marks onto her hips, Amanda arching her head back._

" _Shh… careful with that neck…" Finn responded in his Demon King voice, Amanda imagining his eyes darkening slightly like they always seemed to when he wore the paint. "Trust me… I'll get rough… but I'll never hurt you." He whispered as he once again kissed her sternum after putting the condom on, kisses trailing down her and the moans increasing before he trailed back up to her mouth and bit onto her neck, teeth sinking in slightly._

 _Time slowed down with them as she felt him… every move was a mix between gentle and rough and escalated to rough as her bluish black hair was pulled again and she was spanked, the barred headboard hitting the wall repeatedly._

 _Amanda grip onto the tie as hard as she could and moaned out, tossing her head back after Finn got a bit rougher with her, his fingers digging into her hips._

 _But the two end up crashing down from the adrenaline eventually, Finn untying Amanda's wrists from the tie and wrapping his arms around her, securing her to his right side…_

 **Present time…**

The door opened and Finn looked up from where Aestrid was in the trainer's room to see Amanda putting an ice pack to her jaw and ran over to her, pulling her hand down to see the bruise.

"Liv didn't think anything through." Amanda responded quietly, Finn carefully putting the ice pack to Amanda's face.

"I suppose when you're put in a position like she might be in, no one can really think straight." Finn replied, gently moving the pack around every few seconds in light dabs.

"Of course they can't… feeling okay, Mandy?" Aestrid responded.

"I can talk so my jaw's intact… what happened to your hand?" Amanda replied, seeing that Aestrid's left hand was bandaged.

"Was helping set the turnbuckles… just scraped it." Aestrid answered before all three saw Sami.

"More than a scrape I think, you bled over half the damn rope!" Sami responded.

"Maybe I… scraped a vein then?" Aestrid replied, Sami shaking his head with a smile as he knew as well as the others, that if Aestrid could still speak, see, hear and walk, she'd never let any injury show fully.

"She reminds me of you when you fell that one time in NXT." Sami said to Amanda.

"That really was just a sprained ankle!" Amanda responded.

"You cracked the tibia and were sidelined for a month." Sami replied before seeing the bruise. "Liv?"

"Angry, heartbroken, not thinking straight." Amanda said, trying to figure out how to hide the bruise before Sami saw the matching marks on Finn's and Amanda's necks.

"Yes… there are things you want to hide when you go out there for certain, aren't there?" Sami said in response to what he saw.

"Maybe not that, everyone knows now… just this." Amanda responded before Finn helped her stand up and the two left.

"How tense is it getting?" Aestrid asked, seeing a small bruise on Sami's forehead that was from Carmella's shoe.

"People are going crazy for answers… luckily I don't think it's gotten out that big to the audiences yet. But knowing my luck, either Alexa or Liv or someone will open their mouth tonight now that I've said that." Sami answered, Aestrid handing him the ice pack which Amanda had been using, the ice in it slightly melted at the edges now from being out of the freezer.

Sami put it to his head and at the same time, Amanda had hidden the bruise on her face with concealer.

"Kevin Owens and Vince McMahon in the same ring… who writes down the brawls here? We don't want our 72 year old boss getting a head injury or any kind of injury." Amanda responded after reading the script, Finn's arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"We can only hope that Kev will go at least a bit easier then… not so many of the 'finish him' moves." Finn replied.

"Scared the hell out of me once when Mr. McMahon had to be taken out of the cell on a stretcher 11 years ago." Amanda muttered as Finn lightly nuzzled his face into her neck. "Behave, we're at work." She said with a soft laugh… and both hearing the door close, turning and seeing John.

"You heard the lady, young man. There's a time and a place for kissing someone elsewhere from the lips, cheek or maybe forehead." John said, half jokingly.

Finn nodded and rested his head on Amanda's shoulder, pouting slightly.

"That doesn't work on me…" Amanda said, tempted to give in though.

Time went by and then the last segment of SmackDown was starting, Amanda heading out there with Vince and the two getting in the ring, confusing Kevin.

"I only asked for the CEO, not the company's resident-" Kevin said, Amanda putting her hand on the microphone and forcing Kevin to lower it.

"We're on Tv, young children watching here and at home… the next word out of your mouth better not be what I think it is." Amanda said bluntly, Kevin yanking her hand down anyway.

"I didn't suspend Shane because he put his hands on you, I suspended him because he didn't finish the job. And he will at Hell In A Cell, against you Kevin Owens." Vince responded, attempting to lead Amanda out of the ring… but Kevin caught a flash of the little red and purple mark on her neck and his mouth worked faster than his brain with what he had heard earlier.

"And I suppose you're gonna escort her back to Amore's room, aren't you?! After all, she's the one he's been drilling into behind his _real_ girl's back!"

"May I?" Amanda whispered with an impish grin.

"With pleasure, I approve… don't break anything." Vince answered quietly.

Amanda turned and gave a hard whack to Kevin's face, Kevin screaming in pain as he reeled back.

"Pay attention next time, Owens!" Amanda responded before Vince escorted her out of the ring much to the cheers. "Damn, that felt good." She whispered once she and Vince were backstage.

"I know it did… he deserved it entirely." Vince replied, before the two heard quiet laughing and saw in the other room, Aestrid and Dianne looking at Aestrid's phone.

"The bloody irony…" Aestrid said before lowering her phone. "We did watch, I swear. That was exactly in line with what he said, Mandy."

"Yes it was… I'll always be proud of you, my dear." Vince said before he and Amanda hugged for a few minutes.

"In about a year or so… how would you feel about being a surrogate great grandfather?" Amanda asked.

"I'd be honored, Mandy… but don't let that rush you. Enjoy your freedom as a pair, while you still can… believe me, having children takes the majority of your free time away." Vince answered.

"It does." Amanda said as they hugged again.

She could feel the calm set in of being around family… and she missed it.


	4. Whose Side Are You On?

_**8/21/17, Barclays Centre…**_

" _Look!" Finn said with a smile, pointing up as it started to darken outside on the roof that he, Amanda and the others were either sitting or standing on, Amanda smiling as well when they saw it._

" _Once in a lifetime kind of thing…" Amanda replied as she and Finn watched the eclipse with the glasses, Finn's right arm around her before they kissed._

" _You two can't stop kissing for five minutes?" Colin 'Big Cass' Cassady teased, Carmella playfully swatting him before they kissed as well._

" _Babe, let them be. They're perfect for each other." Carmella responded as Colin ran the fingers on his right hand through her hair, his left hand resting on her back._

" _I'm betting we see a ring on that finger sooner rather than later. Don't wait long, Balor!" Enzo said from where he was with Liv, both trying not to laugh._

 _In the arena later, Amanda, Enzo and Colin were reading over the scripts for the Brooklyn street fight… and Colin saw her wince and knew which part she had gotten to._

" _Kiddo, it won't happen, okay? I promise." Colin said, trying to reassure her by resting his left hand on her right shoulder and his thumb lightly stroking it._

 _Amanda nodded and headed off to check that the makeup covering the bruise was still in place... but Asuka's injury on Saturday night at TakeOver had really upset her._

 _Broken collarbones limit a lot of movement in the arms and even after the injury healed, Amanda knew that Asuka would be dealing with pain every now and then even years after the injury._

 _Amanda's eyes widened when it happened, heart racing in panic and trying not to scream._

 _Forgetting that Colin was a Heel in storyline, the young diva rushed over_ _to her friend and helped him up… but his knee buckled again and she threw her arms into the air in an X sign, despite the 7ft tall man's protesting._

 _The ref called for medical staff and the bell rang, Enzo throwing the steel chair down in anger and cursing up a storm… that was another thing that Amanda felt like doing right now, injuries made her furious._

" _I told you not to fucking use that move near the fucking ropes!" Enzo yelled as he joined them outside, helping hold Colin up._

 _The two along with medical staff helped Colin to the back and he sat down on a crate before noticing how Amanda was stood, her tiny frame stiff and her staying still as if she was trying to make herself vanish into thin air._

 _Colin knew she was fighting off flashbacks to injuries she had witnessed as well as injuries she had sustained, ones she wasn't able to prevent._

" _Tiny?" Colin said, his large hands carefully cradling Amanda's face and forcing her to look at him. "I'll heal up, I'll be good as new and back before you know it. Okay?"_

 _Amanda nodded as the tears streamed down her face, Colin brushing them away and kissing both sides of her face before they hugged tightly… the two let go when Enzo lightly rubbed his left hand up and down Amanda's back as Finn reached them with Dianne and Carmella following him._

" _Go clear your minds, we've got this." Dianne responded, Amanda letting Finn take her away from there._

" _First it was Bayley, then Scott… then Ric ended up in the hospital, then the rampage last night… it never really stops…" Amanda said, trailing off slightly as Finn rubbing his hands up and down her shoulders before taking her hands into his own._

" _We've fought back from worse… we'll all be okay, love." Finn said reassuringly before they kiss, Amanda having to stand on her tiptoes._

" _Whoa now, easy!"_

 _The two stopped, seeing John walk over to them. Amanda playfully hit her older brother before they hugged._

 _She hated having to stand on her tiptoes at times but it was necessary._

 _It was midway during Finn's match against Jason that things nearly went haywire._

" _Whoa!" Amanda exclaimed as she had barely caught Jason's foot from hitting her by accident._

" _You good, kiddo?" Jason asked, Amanda nodding as Jason went back to the match to finish it._

 _Finn had won and he and Amanda hugged and kissed after she got into the ring, Finn wrapping his right arm around her back and picking her up with ease as she still had her arms around him… they were caught up in_ _each other that they had slipped and fell to the mat, Finn on top of Amanda and his hands on both sides of her face as he checked on her._

" _You two lovebirds okay?" Jason asked with a slight laugh as he helped his friends up._

" _We're alright." Finn answered_ , _him and Jason shaking hands._

 _In the backstage area, Finn and Amanda kissed again as they held each other._

" _Happy one year anniversary, love." Finn whispered._

" _Happy one year anniversary… I love you so much, Finn." Amanda said before they kissed again._

" _I love you too, Mandy." Finn said, lightly stroking Amanda's hair._

 _It was later at a beach_ _where it was just the two of them, the others having left._

 _Taking advantage of the time alone, the two didn't return to the hotel until the next morning with smiles on their faces…_

 **Present time…**

Days went by and on Monday night before Raw was scheduled to start, Amanda was reading the script again and absentmindedly buffed her cinnamon brown nails against her hoodie when Corey approached her.

"You realise the hell you and Enzo are causing, right?" Corey responded, Amanda looking at him.

"Enzo and I are not screwing around. I know you hate him but you're searching for something that ain't there, Corey. And honestly, it's downright pathetic of you." Amanda replied, attempting to head back to her locker room but Corey stopped her by grabbing her right arm, Amanda yanking it out of his hand. "You don't get along with everyone here but you don't need to go treating Enzo like the enemy and getting him kicked out of locker rooms! Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if your squabbles with Booker T and Byron Saxton aren't scripted!" She responded, Corey about to respond back when both saw Finn.

Corey left, remembering the last time that Finn beat him to a pulp and Finn turned to Amanda before the two kissed and she readjusted her black and silver halter style cropped ring top… but at some point, Amanda knew that she had to talk to Enzo.

 _ **Amanda Cena vs Gran Metalik…**_

"Neville, this was originally supposed to be your match tonight. So why suggest Amanda as Metalik's opponent?" Michael Cole questioned as Amanda slipped out of a headlock that had been applied to her and gripped Metalik's arm before running at the ropes, which forced him to run along with her as she did a springboard maneuver and hit him with a spinning DDT.

"Putting it simply, Michael, I'm scouting my next challenger for this championship. Because when I win at No Mercy, I know there'll be another one to bitch slap back into line." Neville responded as Amanda hit Metalik with a corkscrew moonsault before lifting him up for the 1916 DDT.

"Bitch slap yourself back into line!" Amanda shouted at Neville before going to the top rope and hitting Metalik with the Coup De Grace and pinning him.

When the bell rang, referee Mike Chioda raised Amanda's right hand and helped her up before Finn got into the ring. He and Amanda embraced before sharing a kiss as Metalik stood up and nodded before he and Amanda shook hands.

"That's a true sign of respect there between both competitors." Booker T responded.

In the backstage area afterwards, Amanda was leaned against a wall and closed her eyes… Finn could see that despite the victory tonight, she still felt down and pulled her into his arms.

"Hey…" Both heard before turning their heads and seeing Enzo.

"Hi… we read the script earlier…" Amanda responded, Enzo knowing that she meant the part when Braun Strowman would hurt him until Amanda would run out there to stop him.

And they knew it would send every social media outlet into a frenzy.


	5. What's Put Out There

_**TNA Victory Road 2011…**_

" _I really hope this helps him, you being here." Beth said as Amanda held the sleeping Ruby Hardy in her arms._

" _I hope so too." Amanda replied, the newborn laughing in her sleep and making both smile. "Such a cutie she is… I hope I have a child like her someday." She said, Beth smiling._

 _Alone about a few minutes before Jeff's match, 20 year old Amanda checked on him… and Jeff dropped the bong in shock._

" _Mandy! Hey, sweetie!" Jeff exclaimed, managing to stand up and trying to hug his surrogate sister but Amanda stopped him._

" _Jeff, you promised you weren't doing bullshit like this anymore." Amanda said quietly, feeling like Jeff had lied to her._

" _It's a one off, chill out." Jeff responded, trying to leave but Amanda stopped him._

" _You're not going out there like this, Jeffrey Nero! No way in hell!" Amanda replied, trying to lead him to the restroom so she could run his head under cold water but was shoved into the wall, which busted her head open._

" _Shut up! You were fucked up too, Mandy Rose! And now you suddenly expect me to believe you're some innocent girl with all the bullshit you pulled?!" Jeff yelled, Amanda touching the top of her head and pulling her hand back, seeing blood._

 _Jeff stormed past her in his drugged up state… and Amanda, unable to control her emotions anymore, put her hands to her face and sobbed. It wasn't until she felt one hand on her shoulder and a washcloth pressed to her wound that she lowered her hands and saw Aleister Black._

" _Please don't tell anyone about this…" Amanda said hoarsely, Aleister nodding and picking her up into his arms._

 _After she was stitched up, the two watched the 89 second match and Aleister rested his hand on Amanda's back, rubbing it as tears fell again._

 _Aleister had never seen anyone a mix of disappointed and betrayed like he had with the small woman to his right. Both looked up, seeing Sting and a now sober Jeff… and Sting whipped around and punched Jeff in the face when he saw the tense look in Amanda's eyes._

" _You need to get yourself straightened out because if you ever hurt her again, I will snap your fucking neck!" Sting growled, grabbing Jeff by his throat… but letting go when he saw a flash of snowy white nail polish and saw Amanda._

 _Sting let Jeff go and Jeff left._

 _And it was later when Amanda was heading to the door that Aleister caught up to her._

" _I know we just met tonight… but I was wondering if you weren't up to anything, would you like to hang out with me for a bit?" Aleister asked, Amanda smiling slightly and nodding._

" _Lead the way." Amanda answered before they left, the two getting into Aleister's car and heading out into the city…_

 **Present time…**

Enzo turned and was right into the path of Braun, who threw him down and caused Enzo to collide back first with his own microphone… as Braun continued the scripted beating, he stopped when he heard footsteps and saw Amanda, now cleaned off and in her regular clothes, crouch down to Enzo.

"I don't get this, the Demon Mistress was beating Enzo down last week and then she turns around and saves him?!" Corey responded as scripted to.

"Friends have their disagreements, it doesn't stop them from wanting to protect each other." Michael replied as Amanda wrapped her right arm around Enzo's back and helped him stand up, Enzo resting his left arm around her shoulders before giving her a quick kiss on the side of her head.

"That or it shows how quickly people can go from sane to off their rockers." Corey responded, glancing briefly at him but soon back at the events taking place.

"Mandy has always been one of the few sane ones in this business, Corey." Booker T replied as Amanda helped Enzo to the back… only for them to stop and turn around when Braun grabbed the dropped microphone and turned his attention to them.

"Some things don't change, it would seem… or do they?" Braun responded before dropping the microphone and Amanda helping Enzo to the back.

"What was Corey's problem out there?" Enzo asked as Amanda helped him sit down.

"He bought into the lies, the fucking prick." Amanda responded, muttering the last part as she checked Enzo over for wounds but he stopped her and tried to stand up. "Oh no you don't, your ass is staying still until you're able to walk without limping!" She replied, Enzo not letting her stop him before Finn, Dianne and Dr. Amann reached them.

"I really don't have a choice, do I?" Enzo chuckled, trying to joke around before he was helped to the trainer's room.

To their relief, Enzo would be okay and nothing was broken… but Amanda could no longer fight it and leaned against Finn, who held her.

 _ **A few weeks later…**_

Amanda absentmindedly ran her fingers through her shoulder length hair, which was once again its natural color as she looked through the calendar on her phone and tapped her snowy white nails on her left hand against the desk.

Sure enough, she was three weeks late with none of the usual indicators… and thought back, knowing that the only time she and Finn didn't use protection was late September, just after the No Mercy pay per view.

Amanda saw a text on her phone, sent from Aleister.

' _Are you alright, kid? You looked really pale earlier.'_

' _Yeah, just stressed.'_ Amanda replied, not wanting anyone to know until she confirmed it.

Amanda returned to the hotel with a few tests and took them… she paced back and forth after taking them, time feeling like it was dragging on.

She looked out at the desert skyline, lost in her thoughts… and then the timer went off, Amanda turning and lightly hitting the button before she looked at the tests.

The first one read _Positive_ , the second had two lines and the third had a plus sign in its screen… and then she heard the door open and close before Finn walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

But the second he opened his mouth to speak, he saw the tests… and looked at Amanda with a smile before they kissed, Finn's right hand resting on Amanda's stomach and her left hand resting on his right hand.

In that moment, the rest of their worries faded away.


End file.
